L'Eveil
by Vespaline
Summary: Un matin comme les autres dans la grande salle... Draco Malfoy s'en prend avec violence à un élève manquant de le tuer… Ceci, sous le regard choqué d'Harry qui ne comprend pas tout de suite que quelque chose vient de changer à jamais… yaoi, DMHP.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

_Titre _: L'éveil

_Couple_ : On ne se refait pas… HD !

**_Rating_** : **M léger… (surtout pour les propos tenus pas certains perso)**

Genre : Romance

**_Avertissement_**** : Yaoi/Slash donc homophobes et étroits d'esprits s'abstenir ! Vous êtes prévenus.**

**_Blabla de moi_** : Et oui, une revenante ! Je ne finis pas mes autres fics mes j'ai ceci à livrer ! (désolé.. ça viendra peut être avec le temps…) S'était presque fini et ça moisissais sur mon ordi donc je me suis décidée à le rafraichir un peu et à le partager avec vous ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très original comme thème mais je voulais faire une fic de ce genre. Ce ne sera pas très long mais je l'ai quand même coupé en deux. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Certains perso vous sembleront peut être OOC mais bon… c'est une fic légère, sans prise de tête J

Bizz

**Résumé **: Un matin comme les autres dans la grande salle, Draco Malfoy s'en prend avec violence à un élève, manquant de le tuer… Ceci, sous le regard choqué d'Harry qui ne comprend pas tout de suite que quelque chose vient de changer à jamais….**OS, yaoi, DMHP.**

**oO0Oo**

**oooo0ooooOoooooOOOOO0000OOOO OooooOoooo0oooo**

**_Prologue_**

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde. Changeant leur destin à jamais….

**oO0Oo**

Ce matin là dans la grande salle de Poudlard, régnait une atmosphère étrange.

Parmi le brouhaha des conversations on pouvait voir Harry Potter, Gryffondor de son état, parlant sans grand entrain à ses amis avec un air fatigué et malheureux. Le plus remarquable était sans doute les bleus et les écorchures qui ornaient sa pommette et son arcade gauche ainsi que sa tempe droite et sa lèvre inférieure.

A l'opposé de la salle, on pouvait voir un Serpentard plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, les poings crispés de rage, le regard empli de haine et le visage fermé.

Draco Malfoy semblait habiter par une fureur sans nom et fixait, depuis un moment déjà, la table des rouge et or et une personne plus précisément, son antithèse, Harry Potter.

Le gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce regard dérangeant comme tous ses congénères. Toute la tablée gryffondor avait bien remarqué l'attitude du serpentard et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère par des conversations bruyantes et faussement enjouées.

Le regard intense de Draco déstabilisait complètement Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions passées dans ses yeux qu'à ce moment là. Ce regard le mettait franchement mal à l'aise et le serpentard ne semblait pas avoir décidé de lâcher prise.

Et la raison du comportement du blond s'éclairci tout à coup lorsque Théodore Nott entra dans la grande salle…

Harry vit le regard de Draco se détourner de lui pour se poser avec haine sur son camarade de maison. Il comprit alors clairement et avec horreur ce qui allait se passer en une fraction de seconde.

Sans pouvoir réagir, il vit Draco Malfoy se lever d'un bon de son siège, passer d'un bond par-dessus la table des serpentards et se jeter, poing en avant, sur Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier n'ayant rien vu venir, s'écroula lourdement sous le coup, à moitié sonné.

- ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! Hurla Draco, écumant de rage.

Il asséna plusieurs coups de pieds à sa victime toujours en l'invectivant et finit par se jeter sur elle pour terminer le travail avec ses poings.

-Comment as-tu OSE?! Continuait-il de cracher avec fureur an martelant le visage de Théodore de coups.

Toute la salle était pétrifié d'effroi par tant de violence venant de la part du préfet en chef de Serpentard et le professeur Snape réagit vivement avant que Nott n'est plus du tout de visage.

Quelques professeurs le suivirent et arrivèrent sur la scène pour voir un Théodore inconscient et un Draco le tenant par le col le poing en l'air prêt à réitérer ses coups.

La respiration du blond était erratique et ses poings couverts de sangs, comme son visage. Sang qui recouvrait à peu près tout du visage de Théodore et du haut de son uniforme.

- Mr Malfoy ça suffit ! Ordonna Snape de sa voix la plus autoritaire et froide. Il s'empara du jeune homme et lui maintint fermement les bras derrière lui.

Il tentait de le relever mais le serpentard se débattit furieusement.

- Professeur ! Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi crevé cette ordure ! Cracha Draco les yeux complètement fou.

Tout le monde regardait la scène, abasourdi.

Et lorsqu'Harry se leva comme un automate pour se rapprocher du blond, celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers lui. Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent de terreur devant un tel regard.

Les yeux de Malfoy habituellement gris, était devenue jaune orangé et ses pupilles s'étaient étirées verticalement pour ne ressembler qu'a deux fentes haineuses.

- Malfoy… Souffla le gryffondor, interdit.

Le serpentard entendit parfaitement son murmure, et dans un mouvement brusque et violent, se défit de la poigne de Snape qui en tomba lourdement en arrière.

Mué par son instinct et la peur de ce qui était entrain d'arriver au serpentard, Harry s'approcha vivement de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui… Immédiatement !

Draco fit aussi quelques pas vers lui mais il dut s'arrêter car il se plia pratiquement en deux de douleurs et fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

Harry jura et se mit à courir le long de sa table pour le rejoindre sans savoir pourquoi mais ressentant une terreur peu commune.

Lorsqu'il fut près du serpentard il se jeta brutalement dans ses bras et l'enserra avec toute la force dont il était capable pour le garder contre lui. Chose qui ne fut pas aisé pour le frêle gryffondor…. Malfoy était, au plus grand désarroi du gryffondor, plus grand et plus large d'épaule que lui.

Cependant, Draco soupira en s'accrochant aux vêtements du gryffondor comme si sa vie en dépendait mais poussa très vite des grognements de douleurs.

Les professeurs et le directeur les regardaient, interloqués, et s'apprêtaient à les approcher lorsque le survivant leur hurla de ne pas le faire.

- Restez où vous êtes ! N'approchez pas !

Sentant que quelque chose allait se passer, Harry n'eut que le temps d'invoquer un bouclier autour d'eux et sentit plus qu'il ne vit, le blond se tendre contre lui dans un cri muet. Une onde choc d'une violence inouï le secoua et il ne du son équilibre qu'à sa prise sur les vêtements du blond.

Lorsque tout se calma, Harry releva la tête et fit face au visage calme et paisible de la créature la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Car, sans l'ombre d'un doute, Draco Malfoy était devenu plus qu'un simple sorcier…

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, et il s'en moquait un peu pour le moment à vrai dire. Un seul qualificatif vint frapper l'esprit du gryffondor devant cette vision : veela.

Pour en avoir vu lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Harry fit le rapprochement aussitôt. Car bien que le blond n'est pas toutes les caractéristiques de ses mystérieuses créatures et étant sorcier avant tout, il n'en possédait pas moins la beauté dangereuse et étourdissante qui leur était propre.

Ses ailes fendaient doucement l'air et ses yeux, jaunes et semblant plus calmes, le regardait paisiblement.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir ça un de ses jours et resta estomaqué entre les bras du veela. Il se sentait étrangement protégé dans son étreinte, et ceci, sans la moindre honte.

Inconsciemment, Harry fit retomber le bouclier et d'une main tremblante toucha du bout des doigts la joue gauche du blond.

Celui-ci émit un soupir de contentement en fermant les yeux et accentua le contact de cette main avec sa joue. Harry aurait juré l'avoir entendue ronronner !

Mais alors que le blond allait resserrer sa prise sur le gryffondor, son visage se crispa de douleur et son corps ailé vacilla.

Sans qu'Harry ne comprenne, Malfoy s'écroula à ses pieds dans un tourbillon de plume. Ses ailes ayant disparu comme par enchantement.

Inquiet, il tomba à genoux et se pencha sur le serpentard évanoui. Perdu dans une brume, il n'eu le temps que d'entendre la voix de Dumbledore dire à Severus d'aller chercher Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy de toute urgence avant de se sentir guider par quelqu'un jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le corps du serpentard flottant derrière lui.

Tout ce qui se déroula par la suite sembla se passer comme dans un brouillard épais pour Harry.

Assis sur un lit il regardait Pomfresh s'activer autour de Malfoy, lançant divers sorts.

Harry se sentait bizarre. Comme flottant hors de son corps.

Il sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait exploser. Sa respiration était difficile et des sueurs froides parcouraient tout son corps.

Il décrocha ses yeux du corps de Draco lorsque les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer Severus Snape et les Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy se précipita sur son fils les yeux embués. Harry avait un profond respect pour cette femme qui avait porté sur ses épaules le double jeu de son mari depuis tant d'année et pour cette mère qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre des risques pour sauver son fils et à demander l'aide du survivant, du camp « ennemi ».

Elle s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit et caressa tendrement les cheveux d'or et d'argent de Draco.

Lucius, quant à lui, discutait avec Severus et Pomfresh en lançant des regards inquiets à son fils unique.

Harry n'avait jamais réussit à s'entendre vraiment avec Lucius. Bien que son rôle dans la guerre est était bénéfique à l'Ordre, Harry n'avait jamais pu faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé à chacune de leurs rencontres tout au long de ses années à Poudlard. Ils avaient d'un commun accord, mais sans jamais se le dire vraiment, décidé d'ignorer la présence de l'autre et s'était aussi bien.

Même depuis la chute du Lord Noir.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pour tout vous dire…

La voix de Lucius sortit Harry de sa léthargie et il écouta sans se faire remarquer l'ancien mangemort-espion.

- Il y a bien quelques histoires de descendants veela chez les Malfoy mais cela remonte à des siècles. Jamais pareille manifestation ne s'est produite depuis. Bien que de nombreuses personnes aient attribué l'attraction qu'exerçait les Malfoy à des ascendances veela, cela n'a jamais était prouvé. Je ne comprends pas….. Que s'est-il passé pour que mon fils en arrive là ? Questionna Lucius en réfléchissant.

En réponse à sa question, Severus braqua son regard sur Harry. Lucius fit de même quand il suivit le regard fixe et interrogatif de son ami. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué le jeune homme.

- Mr Potter…..tiens donc… Susurra Lucius en plissant les yeux.

Harry déglutit péniblement quand il vit qu'il était le centre d'attention à présent.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Severus accapara l'attention de Lucius Malfoy en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Lucius écouta religieusement et ne cessa pas de fixer étrangement le jeune gryffondor.

Lorsque Severus eut fini, ils se rapprochèrent tout deux de Harry.

- Comment avaient vous eu toutes ses blessures Potter ? Demanda sèchement et sans préambule Lucius en désignant son visage.

- Je…. Commença Harry en touchant du bout de ses doigts un de ses bleus.

-Est-ce le jeune Nott qui vous a fait ceci ?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et baissa les yeux, honteux. Snape venait de raconter à Malfoy Senior un des ses plus cuisant souvenir.

- Severus….. Potter se fait molester par le jeune Nott car il rompt leur… « relation » et Draco, apparemment sans raison aucune, attaque sauvagement celui-ci…. Ais-je bien résumé ? demanda Malfoy senior en fixant toujours Harry avec attention.

- C'est exact… Souffla Severus en regardant également le rouge et or de son regard sombre et pénétrant.

Harry osa le regarder et vit les yeux de son professeur de potions s'écarquiller une petite seconde avec qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Est-ce possible que…. Questionna Severus en se tournant vers Lucius.

Celui-ci qui semblait réfléchir mis du temps à répondre.

- Attendons que Draco se réveille…. Je ne veux pas m'avancer mais je pense que ce qui va se passer par la suite ne sois pas du goût de tout le monde…. Et du mien plus particulièrement…

- Lucius !

L'avertissement dans la voix de Narcissa Malfoy fit sursauter Harry qui l'avait presque oublié.

Lucius regarda longuement sa femme alors que celle-ci le défiait du regard d'en rajouter.

- Nous verrons. Conclut-il en la rejoignant au chevet de son fils.

- Potter ! Retournez en cours ! Assena alors durement Snape.

-Quoi ?! Mais….

- Sans discuter ! Le Directeur se charge du reste et vous convoquera si nécessaire.

N'ayant pas la force de répliquer après tant d'événements, Harry bougonna, se leva et se prépara à partir. Il se dirigea cependant vers le lit du blond et s'arrêta devant lui le cœur au bord des lèvres, déchiré à l'idée de le laisser comme ça et perdu de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il se préoccupait tout à coup du cas du serpentard.

- Je vais rester avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Narcissa en lui faisait un sourire rassurant. Le regard préoccupé du gryffondor ne trompait pas.

Harry en rougit, et quitta la pièce presque en courant sous les regards lourds de Lucius et Severus.

En traversant les couloirs, il se demanda vraiment pourquoi il se faisait tellement de souci pour Malfoy. Rien qu'au souvenir du regard attendri et compatissant que la mère du blond lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne parte, il se sentait rougir comme un idiot.

Mais une chose était certaine…. Depuis cet incident, la sensation d'avoir une boule étrangement chaude et prête à exploser ne cessait de faire un chemin dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait et ce que cela signifiait mais une chose était sure, cette boule ne cessait de grandir…

Il ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'il put, quelques secondes, pour empêcher la vision d'un Malfoy auréolé de puissance et de grâce de se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Quelque chose menaçait de le submerger et cela était pire au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de l'infirmerie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du partir ! Il voulait rester là à regarder le serpentard… pour être serein. Dans sa tête, s'affrontait maintenant des sentiments contradictoires. Entre l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible de ce qu'il pressentait comme des ennuis à venir et celle, plus forte et lancinante, de vouloir retourner auprès de Malfoy, Harry cru qu'il allait devenir fou ! Un bourdonnement incessant parasitait tout le reste de ses autres facultés…

Et il y avait aussi cette voix chaude et douce qui semblait vouloir l'attirer là bas… au delà des portes de l'infirmerie.

Il tenta de se maitriser et accéléra la cadence des ses pas pour rejoindre ses amis.

Et pendant ce temps, l'étrange petite boule ne cessait de grandir…

**_Fin du prologue…. A suivre…_**

Cette fic n'est pas très longue mais j'avais envie de la couper de cette manière pour tâter le terrain et voir vos réactions o)

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Suite et Fin

_Disclaimer_: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont en rien ma propriété, je ne fais que me divertir avec. Merci tout de même à J. K Rowling d'avoir donné naissance à une telle source d'inspiration.

_Titre _: L'éveil

_Couple_: On ne se refait pas… HD !

_**Rating**_ : **M léger… (Surtout pour les propos tenus pas certains perso)  
**

Genre : Romance

_**Avertissement**_**: Yaoi/Slash donc homophobes et étroits d'esprits s'abstenir ! Vous êtes prévenus.**

_**Blabla de moi**_ : Hellooo^^ Voici donc la suite et fin de cette mini fic ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme son prologue . Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien  
J'espère n'avoir oublié personne…  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !  
Vespaline

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et pour lesquels je n'ai pas pu répondre par PM : **tittounnette, jessylove drarry, Hermoni, ladydragonfly, Shaddow, Annaria et nepheria4.**

**Résumé **: Un matin comme les autres dans la grande salle, Draco Malfoy s'en prend avec violence à un élève, manquant de le tuer… Ceci, sous le regard choqué d'Harry qui ne comprend pas tout de suite que quelque chose vient de changer à jamais….**OS, yaoi, DMHP.**

**oO0Oo**

oooo0ooooOoooooOOOOO0000OOOO OooooOoooo0oooo

**_Partie 2_**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il se sentait nauséeux et comateux. Il ressentait un immense vide à l'intérieur de lui. Comme si quelqu'un avait arraché violemment une partie de son être…

Il ne distingua pas grand-chose au départ mais un éclat doré sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête.

Il plissa des yeux pour mieux voir la personne à ses cotés.

- Mère ?! bredouilla-t-il péniblement. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à se former sur son front et ses mains s'agitèrent de tremblement.

- Oui, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante en l'aidant à boire un peu d'eau.

- Je suis là aussi mon fils. Rajouta Lucius.

- Je …..Où suis-je ?...Et…où….où est-il, je…. Je le veux….. Je veux le voir….. S'agita alors Draco en reprenant peu à peu conscience. Je… j'ai besoin….

-Qui ? De qui parles-tu Draco ? Demanda doucement sa mère.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Ou est-il ? Je veux le voir ! Suffoqua-t-il. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer !

La panique prenant le dessus, Draco s'agita et s'énerva de plus en plus. Quand il fit mine de se lever, son père s'approcha et tenta de le faire s'allonger.

- Plus tard Draco. Sois raisonnable et ne bouge pas…

- NON ! Je veux le voir maintenant ! Pourquoi est-il partit ? Amenez-le ! Amenez-moi Potter TOUT DE SUITE ! Sous la rage qu'il ressentait ses yeux changèrent alors de forme et de couleur.

Voyant cela, Lucius empoigna plus fortement son fils et fit s'éloigner son épouse dont l'inquiétude grandissait.

Severus, venu prêter main forte à Lucius pour maintenir Draco, hurla presque en s'adressant à l'infirmière.

- Pompom ! Aller chercher Potter tout de suite ! Il doit avoir cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Allez le chercher avant que nous ne puissions plus contenir Draco. Dans son état je ne pense pas qu'un sort de stupéfixion soit indiqué… Hâtez-vous !

L'infirmière partit aussi vite qu'elle le pu sous les hurlements rageurs du jeune Malfoy. Le réveil du veela était des plus brutal…

**oO0Oo**

Lorsque Harry déboula dans l'infirmerie, essoufflé d'avoir courut le long des couloirs, il fit face à une scène pour le moins étrange.

Malfoy était debout, maintenu dans l'étau des bras de son père devant Snape qui essayait visiblement de le raisonner. Le blond avait son regard colérique braqué sur son directeur de maison et respirait fortement. Sa mâchoire et ses poings étaient crispés et il semblait se retenir de hurler.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry remarqua aussi Narcissa et Pomfresh dont les baguettes étaient pointées vers le serpentard. La concentration dont elles faisaient preuve laissa à penser au gryffondor qu'elle pratiquait un quelconque sortilège d'entrave sur le veela pour aider Lucius à le maintenir prisonnier.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Harry devant l'étrange scène.

Les visages des trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers lui.

Un sourire soulagé apparu sur les lèvres de Draco et ses yeux, toujours étrangement jaune et fascinants, s'adoucirent par la même occasion.

Il commença à grogner doucement pour se défaire de la prise de son père. Sa mère et l'infirmière ayant rompu le sortilège à l'approche du gryffondor.

- Lucius…. Demanda Snape voyant que son ami ne lâchait pas son fils.

Ce dernier hésita mais ses bras finirent par relâcher leur prise avec réticence.

- J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Potter…. Eut-il le temps de dire avant que Draco ne se dirige avec une rapidité déconcertante vers le gryffondor.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'écarter les bras avant que Draco ne le percute de plein fouet pour l'enlacer sauvagement. S'était comme s'écraser contre un mur de pierre en beaucoup plus doux et chaud…Oui ! Plus chaud et plus agréable aussi !

Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole et son souffle.

Se déplaçant de coté pour voir les autres personnes dans l'infirmerie, et toujours dans les bras du blond, il posa un regard contrarié sur Snape et Malfoy senior.

-Vous m'avez dit d'aller en cours ! De ne pas m'inquiéter ! Je savais bien que je devais rester avec lui ! S'énerva-t-il en caressant, dans de grands gestes apaisants, le dos de Draco. _Par merlin, est-ce que Malfoy avait toujours été aussi grand et massif ? _pensa-t-il hors contexte.

- Et comment le saviez-vous Mr Potter ? Demanda fraichement Lucius en voyant son fils se servir du griffondor comme d'un doudou et se repaitre de la situation.

- Je…. Je le sais… c'est tout…. ! Répondit en rougissant Harry et en redoublant d'attention pour Draco. Alors ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive… Le serpentard ronronnait vraiment !

Il préférait se concentrer sur ce son plutôt que d'avoir à expliquer en détail à deux anciens mangemorts que depuis sont entrée dans l'infirmerie une petite boule de chaleur s'était apaisé au niveau de son torse. Cela sonnait vraiment comme la pire des stupidités qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venant d'un mec…

Devant l'argumentaire implacable de Potter, Severus ricana moqueusement.

La réaction de Draco ne se fit pas attendre. Le doux ronronnement laissa place à un grondement sourd outragé à l'encontre de celui qui était son parrain.

- Draco, calme-toi ! Nous ne faisons que parler à Potter. Tempera son père.

Draco fixa durement chaque personne puis revint vers le visage de Harry qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Il lui fit un sourire désarmant puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

Le petit soupir extatique en prime n'arrangea en rien la rougeur des joues et la gêne de Harry de se retrouver dans cette situation devant les personnes présentes à ce moment là dans l'infirmerie.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins de ce que tu fais Malfoy ? Chuchota Harry avec appréhension. Tu te rappelles n'est ce pas ?... je …. Je suis Potter, le stupide balafré… Potty, le sale gryffondor…

- Je suis devenu en partie veela Potter, pas stupide ! Le coupa calmement Draco en respirant l'odeur du gryffondor.

- Voilà qui me rassure…répliqua le gryffondor amusé malgré tout.

-Pas moi ! Grogna une voix.

- Lucius ! Le réprimanda une nouvelle fois sa femme.

- Mais enfin Cissa ! Il s'agit de Potter ! Po-tt-er ! Articula-t'il exagérément, à la limite du ridicule.

Sa femme roula des yeux.

- Ça je le vois bien mon ami… mais que voulez vous y faire ? Notre fils est un veela ! Un veela ! Dois-je vous rappelez ce que cet état de fait implique ?! Le menaça Narcissa avec un regard effrayant et lourd de sous-entendus.

- Surtout pas… Se vexa son époux.

Severus réprima un sourire moqueur et se tourna vers le gryffondor qui continuait de papouiller Draco comme s'il était sa peluche… Une peluche vivante immense à vrai dire…

- Et vous, Mr Potter … Savez-vous dans quoi vous vous êtes impliqué ? Demanda le professeur de potions.

- Non, et je m'en fiche à vrai dire... Babilla le gryffondor en regardant le visage de Draco qui lui offrait un sourire charmeur.

-Draco ! Le réprimanda Severus en roulant des yeux.

- Quoi ?! S'offusqua faussement celui-ci.

-Arrête ça immédiatement ! S'énerva le directeur de serpentard.

Draco lui offrit un sourire insolent et tout en se détachant d'Harry, il l'entraina vers une chaise non loin de là. Il s'assit élégamment et pris d'autorité le gryffondor sur ses genoux.

Harry secoua la tête comme s'il venait d'être tiré d'un songe et éprouva, une nouvelle fois, une certaine gêne en réalisant la position dans laquelle il était.

- Je repose ma question Potter…. Foutu attraction veela, grogna pour lui-même Severus.

- J'ai entendu ! Glapit Draco indigné.

- Est-ce que vous savez dans quoi vous vous êtes ENCORE fourré ? Finit Severus pour le gryffondor en ignorant le regard courroucé de Draco.

- Heu oui…. non, pas vraiment en fait… pourquoi ? Débita-t-il en déglutissant péniblement.

Il sentait venir l'heure des explications.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Grogna Severus en sentant une migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

- Que savez-vous des veelas Mr Potter ? Intervint Narcissa.

- A vrai dire…. Pas grand chose … Souffla Harry en réfléchissant, son attention focalisé sur les battements réguliers du cœur de Draco.

Le premier sentiment de gêne passé au vu de position, il se sentait étrangement bien, comme dans du coton. Tout ce qu'il l'entourait était flou et la seule chose de claire était l'étreinte dans laquelle il était maintenu. Il était au chaud et en sécurité. Les paroles de Narcissa Malfoy lui parvenaient faiblement et tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de se laisser aller dans les bras du veela et de s'endormir.

Il se mit tout simplement à somnoler et son corps s'imbriqua naturellement contre celui de Draco.

Le serpentard émit un grognement de satisfaction et raffermi sa prise sur le corps de son compagnon. En oubliant totalement où il était et avec qui, il se mit à humer l'odeur affriolante du gryffondor. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il sentit avec une acuité nouvelle tout ses autres sens s'amplifier.

- Par Salazar, Draco ! Veux-tu cesser cela tout de suite ! ordonna Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sentit chaque muscle du blond en contact avec lui se crisper brusquement et sa prise sur son corps se faire plus possessive.

Draco ouvrit les yeux lentement et se redressa du mieux qu'il pu tout en gardant le gryffondor contre lui. Il toisa son père avec tant de colère que les personnes présentes haletèrent.

- Je commence à en avoir… ASSEZ ! Assez que vous me disiez quoi faire et quand depuis votre arrivée, père… gronda furieusement Draco dans un feulement.

Lucius tressaillit devant le regard presque animal de son fils et se fut la première dois qu'on le vit reculer d'effroi devant l'un des membres de sa famille.

Draco se leva alors souplement malgré le corps alangui dans ses bras. Sa voix claqua tel un couperet lorsqu'il s'adressa à sa famille et enseignants.

- Je vais sortir d'ici et aucun d'entre vous n'a intérêt à se mettre sur mon chemin.

Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il se calme. Les questions, regards inquisiteurs lui faisaient vraiment perdre patience. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose… se retrouver seul avec son gryffondor.

- Draco… s'il te plait… le pria sa mère peiné. Il faut que Mr Potter comprenne…

Une grimace se dessina sur le visage toujours contrarié du serpentard à l'entente de la voix anxieuse de sa mère.

- Je suis désolé Mère… pas maintenant…Supplia-t-il presque douloureusement.

Bien qu'a contrecœur, Narcissa acquiesça et esquissa un mouvement de retraite pour laisser le passage à son fils. Lucius vint soutenir sa femme et laissa Draco quitter l'infirmerie à grandes enjambés.

Son fardeau toujours bien installé dans les bras…

**oO0Oo**

- Har…

Il lui semblait entendre son prénom…. S'était une voix douce….

- Harry…

Chaude et sensuelle….

- Harry, tu m'entends ?...

Il était si bien…. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux… il gémit de désespoir ne voulant pas quitter cet état de béatitude.

- Potter, s'il te plait ouvre les yeux !

Les yeux du survivant papillonnèrent pour finalement s'ouvrir sur deux émeraudes troubles.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et le gryffondor finit par reprendre pied doucement avec la réalité.

- Malfoy ?! Croassa-t-il une fois que ses yeux firent le point sur une chevelure doré.

- En personne Potter. J'ai vraiment cru que ce truc avait finit par t'assommer.

- Tr…truc ?! demanda Harry la bouche pâteuse.

- Oui, cette foutu attraction. S'agaça le blond.

- Oh ! Alors tout ceci était vrai….je ne rêvais pas….

Un veela…

Draco resta coi quelques secondes et nota quand même l'absence du terme « cauchemar ». Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

Soudainement, Harry sauta sur ces pieds et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui avec des yeux écarquillés. Il finit par reconnaitre une salle de classe. Son regard, méfiant, se posa sur Draco.

- Que fait-on ici ? Si je me souviens bien, nous étions à l'infirmerie…. Harry tentait de réunir ses souvenirs mais tout semblait confus.

- C'est vrai. J'ai du…. Sortir. Et comme tu étais littéralement agrippé à moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de t'emmener.

Un peu vexé par le ton de voix du gryffondor, Draco préférait omettre pour le moment que s'était lui qui maintenait le gryffondor dans ses bras dans une étroite étreinte.

- Si tu le dis…. Concéda le gryffondor, septique tout de même. Alors comme ça, …. Toi et moi….

Harry fixa le serpentard, livide.

- Moi et toi….On est… On…Ooh, c'est impossible ! Finit le gryffondor, horrifié et faisant les cent pas en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Merci de me montrer à quel point je te répugne Potter! Notre proximité n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger beaucoup tout à l'heure… Siffla Draco douloureusement.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réveil qu'il s'était imaginé…

- NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, ce n'est pas….tu….franchement Malfoy, tu n'es certainement pas répugnant ! Avoua Harry, étrangement troublé par la proximité du blond.

- Ah bon ? répondit perfidement le serpentard. Explique-moi ça s'il te plait…

Le serpentard vit avec bonheur le gryffondor rougir et déglutir en le regardant de la tête au pied.

- Est-ce que tu as… grandit ? S'étonna le gryffondor en le regardant maintenant fixement. Cette idée n'avait cessé de l'obséder à vrai dire depuis qu'il avait revu le serpentard.

- Oui, répondit rapidement le blond, mais ne t'égare pas s'il te plait. Tu disais que je suis… l'invita-t'il à continuer.

Harry respirait difficilement en regardant le serpentard et la rougeur de ses joues s'accentua. Par merlin, comment Malfoy avait-il pu grandir et prendre autant de muscle en seulement quelques heures ?! Il était déjà plus grand et plus costaud que lui mais à ce point il s'en serait aperçu non ? Cela venait-il de sa « crise » dans la grande salle ce matin ? Harry qui ne se trouvait déjà pas très grand pour un garçon devait lui arrivait sous le menton maintenant. Avec sa nouvelle carrure et sa blondeur, Draco avait tout d'un guerrier viking. Et Godric seul sait qu'il trouvait cela affreusement sexy et torride.

Sans le contrôler, un petit gémissement lui échappa et vint directement se perdre dans l'oreille du serpentard qui s'en délecta. Des frissons incontrôlables commencèrent à secouer son corps devant le vue rougissante et affolante d'un gryffondor sous son charme.

La tension de la pièce augmenta et fit suffoquer Harry. L'attraction gagna en intensité et il eut envie…. Bon sang ! Il avait envie d'arracher ses vêtements, ceux de Malfoy et de le supplier de s'occuper de lui ! Il voulait sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau et se perdre sous ses coups de reins…

Prenant peur en s'apercevant du fil de ses pensées, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux…

- Mais…comment… tu me hais ! Attaqua Harry, affolé.

Les mots d'Harry s'abattirent sur Draco aussi efficacement qu'une douche froide. L'envie et le désir laissa place à la colère et l'incompréhension.

- Bien sur que non ! S'emporta Draco en se levant brusquement. Ce qui au vu de sa nouvelle carrure, fit faire un pas de recul à Harry.

Merde ! Est-ce que cet idiot avait besoin d'être encore plus affolant en colère ? Dérangé par le fil de ses pensées, Harry attendit avec inquiétude les explications du serpentard.

Draco, s'exhortant au calme, essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées car s'énerver contre Harry ne servirait à rien et ne l'aiderait pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait. De plus, le gryffondor n'était pas agressif, juste complètement perdu lui semblait-il.

- Il faut que tu comprennes Pot… Harry, tenta Draco, que je ….. Je suis…. Maintenant, enfin…. Avant aussi mais….

Finalement, comme aucun mot simple, et qui n'effraierait pas Harry, ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, Draco s'emporta quelque peu à nouveau…

- Enfin, est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'une personne qui est censé en haïr une autre aurait une érection à chaque fois qu'elle la toucherait ?! »

Harry se mit à rougir furieusement sous le regard intense du Serpentard.

- Toucher… ?.. Réussit-il à bafouiller. Il s'en souviendrait si Malfoy avait déjà essayé de le… toucher… Il frissonna en y pensant.

Il fallait qu'il arrêter de transformer chaque mot ou chaque geste du blond en parade de séduction !

- Toucher, frapper… peu importe…Rumina le blond en éludant les interrogations du gryffondor d'un revers de la main.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Et son calme légendaire semblait s'être fait la malle en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à ordonner ses pensées et la proximité avec le corps chaud et souple du gryffondor ne l'aidait vraiment pas. La toute récente révélation de son héritage lui mettait les hormones vraiment à mal…

Et cette odeur Merlin… ! Le gryffondor sentait affreusement bon et suintait la crainte et l'envie en même temps… ce qui n'aidait pas Draco à s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui pour le protéger, le rassurer… et faire tout un tas d'autre chose que son esprit se refuser à qualifier sous peine de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait avec difficulté sur son corps…

- Ecoute, le mieux est que chacun aille se reposer. Je ne suis pas sur de me retenir de te coucher quelque par pour te….RIEN ! Se corrigea rapidement Draco en voyant Harry proche de la combustion spontané.

- Cette journée à vraiment été … intense pour nous deux donc…..je suis sur que Granger aura tout un tas de renseignement sur ce qui m'arrive et sera ravie de t'en faire part. On se voit demain, Bonne nuit Potter !

Et sans un mot, ni un regard de plus, le serpentard s'enfuit véritablement en courant laissant derrière lui un Harry abasourdi et plus confus encore.

**oO0Oo**

De retour dans la salle commune, ses pas l'ayant guidé sans vraiment y réfléchir, Harry se fit harponner par une Hermione en furie et un Ron inquiet.

Après un interrogatoire en règle il leur raconta finalement avec effarement le déroulement inattendu et improbable de la journée. Il lui semblait en le racontant que cela était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il n'y comprenait toujours rien … et ne voulait pas vraiment s'avouer que toute l'attitude du veela à son égard ne pouvait que signifier…

- Effectivement Harry, il t'aime….vraiment….

… ceci.

Ne s'apercevant pas du désarroi de son ami, Hermione continua sur sa lancée…

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus pour le moment mais…ce qui est sur c'est que Malfoy est vraiment…. amoureux de… toi…. Et le fait qu'il veuille te….

- Culbuter ! Intervint Ron avec finesse.

- te Séduire…, rectifia Hermione avec un regard noir pour le rouquin, n'est pas qu'une question d'attirance physique. Tu es son compagnon, l'autre partie de lui-même et il n'aura de cesse de te couvrir d'attention pour que tu lui appartiennes corps, cœur et âme.

Ça faisait un peu fleur bleue dit comme ça mais elle s'était dit que s'état parfait pour ne pas effrayer encore plus Harry et son petit cœur naïf de gryffondor. Parce qu'imaginer Malfoy « couvrir d'attention » Harry était très loin de ce qu'elle pensait que le serpentard ferait pour faire céder le héros du monde sorcier…

- Lui _appartenir _? Couina Harry, en palissant.

- Dans le bon sens du terme Harry ! Rien de dégradant ou malveillant ! S'empressa de rajouter Hermione avant que son ami ne saute à des conclusions hâtives. Quelque soit son nom, son rang, ses origines… tu es celui qu'il a choisit et que sa magie à accepter, tu es… parfait pour lui. Et il est parfait pour toi aussi… tu peux en être sur !

- Et franchement, le fait qu'il veuille te coller sur toutes les surfaces planes du château pour te…. Séduire, se corrigea Ron à temps en voyant le regard polaire d'Hermione, ne veut pas dire qu'il le fait à cause de son héritage ! N'importe quel adolescent de notre âge ne pense qu'a ça de toute façon. Conclut Ron en balayant les objections de Harry d'un mouvement de main.

- Pfff … merci pour tes lumières Mr l'expert ! Comment peux-tu en savoir quelque chose ?! S'indigna Hermione. C'est réducteur et dégradant comme résumé !

- Je suis un ado, Hermione, et j'ai 17 ans… C'est naturel ! Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à quoi je pense à chaque fois que je monte derrière toi dans les escaliers ? Crois-moi, Ça n'a rien de « réducteur » ou « dégradant », tu peux me croire….

- Ron ! Tu es vraiment… dégoutant ! S'offusqua Hermione de son manque de délicatesse.

- Quoi ?! Je suis même sur que c'est arrivé à Snape au même âge !

Devant le silence effaré du brun, Ron comprit son erreur et essaya d'être quelque peu… diplomate.

-Ecoute vieux… Dans les plus vielles familles sorcières, l'amour d'un veela est une chance merveilleuse pour qui le reçoit. Un véritable don du ciel ! Le compagnon est assuré d'être aimer, choyé et protéger tout le restant de sa vie ! D'un amour pur et sans limite. Tout le monde rêverait d'être à ta place. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux dans notre monde. Même Hermione, qui est née de Moldus, à compris ce que cela signifiait. Tenta d'expliquer Ron.

- Mais…. c'est Malfoy… Malfoy, Ron ! Se buta Harry.

-On s'en fout ! Rugit Ron. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'amour avec un grand « A » mais plus avec un grand « A », un grand « M », un grand « O », un grand « U » et un grand « « R ».

- Je crois qu'on a compris le principe Ronald… Grogna Hermione ne roulant des yeux.

- Tu…. Tu l'accepterais aussi facilement si tu étais à ma place ? Demanda Harry avec stupeur.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une mon pote ! Même si s'était Snape, je me jetterais littéralement sur lui pour qu'il me bai….

- RON ! Beugla Hermione outré et rouge de gêne.

- Je crois que tu mets trop souvent « Snape » et le mot « Sexe » dans la même phrase pour ma santé mentale… Conclut Harry en sentant poindre une mal de crane.

- Au moins tu comprends ce qu'on essaye de t'expliquer depuis une demi-heure. Répondit gravement et sérieusement son meilleur ami.

- Malfoy était sans l'ombre d'un doute un crétin arrogant, suffisant et venimeux… il n'en reste pas moins que les choses ont changé. Je ne vais pas me mettre à crier ses louanges mais la personne que nous avons tous connu jusqu'à présent appartient au passé. Ayant reçu son héritage, et même si il reste toujours Malfoy, la fouine est maintenant un veela. Ton veela…comme tu es devenu son compagnon… Continua d'expliquer Ron.

- C'est trop je crois…. Je vais me sentir mal… Dit finalement Harry dans un souffle. Il ne savait plus s'il devait hurler, pleurer ou rire de tout ceci.

- Harry…. Il faut que tu saches une dernière chose… Si la magie vous a réunit c'est qu'il y avait déjà un lien entre vous deux, même infime… Je sais que ça peut paraitre tordu ou complètement dingue mais…. Si vous en êtes là, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose entre vous depuis longtemps et une haine aussi…. intense… Et bien, ça m'a toujours paru un peu louche quand même… Confia avec hésitation Ron face à un Harry hébété.

Et comme pour enfoncer le clou, comme si ce n'était pas assez pour ce pauvre Harry…

- Ron n'a pas tord Harry… Même si Malfoy a toujours était insultant et blessant, en grandissant, pourquoi ne pas simplement l'avoir ignoré ? Tu as toujours réagit fortement à ses provocations et… enfin… Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Harry, c'est que… L'inverse de l'amour n'est pas la haine Harry, c'est l'indifférence. Et il y avait bien trop de haine entre vous pour que ça ne fasse pas penser à autre chose… Surtout depuis Nott… Souffla Hermione devant le regard dubitatif de son meilleur ami.

Il se sentait….merlin ! Il ne savait même pas comment il se sentait ! Il était apeuré, incrédule et heureux tout en même temps. Et il ne savait même pas comment il allait gérer la situation avec Malfoy.

Il avait bien remarqué que le Serpentard était séduisant mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé dans une quelconque relation avec lui. En le voyant aujourd'hui, suite à son héritage, paré de cette beauté sauvage et envoutante, il ne savait plus. Malfoy l'attirait plus que de raison et pas la peine d'attraction veela pour ça… Un seul regard suffisait à l'allumer comme une braise !

Coup du destin ou pas, Harry était près de céder aux avances pressantes du beau serpentard…

Vidé psychologiquement, il finit tout simplement par abdiquer.

- OK…. Malfoy m'aime et ….me veux… et je dois être attiré par lui plus que ce que je pensais car plus j'y pense et moins l'idée de me voir avec lui ne me semble rebutante… Merde ! Je…. Je suis probablement… amoureux de Malfoy…Réalisa Harry, choqué.

- Voilàààààà ! On y arrive ! Exulta Ron en levant les bras au ciel sous le regard atterré d'Hermione et médusé de Harry.

**oO0Oo**

La nuit fut courte.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de faire des rêves peuplés d'yeux jaune/orangé, de corps chaud et masculin au possible.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et passa rapidement sous la douche pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place.

En se regardant dans le miroir, il se félicita d'être retourné à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ses contusions car il n'était pas sur que Malfoy n'en soit pas, encore, contrarié.

En repensant au serpentard, il se vit rougir comme une écolière. Il essaya de se raisonner et de faire parler sa virilité mais rien n'y fit, il sortit de la chambre habillé et les joues légèrement rosée.

Lorsque Ron le vit arriver il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Et bien alors ? On dirait une pucelle qui va à son premier rendez-vous, excitée et rougissante !

- Oh la ferme Ron ! Maugréa Harry sous l'hilarité de son ami.

- N'écoute pas ce rustre Harry ! Il ne peut pas comprendre vu le peu de sensibilité qu'il possède. Intervint Hermione en venant au secours de son ami.

- Moi ?! Manqué de sensibilité ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé hier soir pendant que nous….

- Continue cette phrase Ronald Bilius Weasley et je jure devant Merlin et Gryffondor réunis que je t'arrache la langue pour te l'enfoncer dans la gorge et clous tes bijoux de famille en haut du portait de la Grosse Dame à l'entrée de la salle commune ! Asséna la jeune fille d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

- Aoutch…prononça Ron d'une voix étouffé en se contorsionnant pour masquer les dits attributs…. Je crois qu'on va aller déjeuner hein ?! Hein mon pote ? Demanda Ron crispé et verdâtre.

- Vous êtes vraiment effrayant… Constata Harry effaré.

- Bien ! Allons-y alors. Ordonna Hermione avant de prendre la tête du trio.

Harry ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant mais plus il arrivait en vu de la grande salle moins il se sentait oppressé. Cette pression continuelle dans sa poitrine depuis que Malfoy l'avait quitté la veille semblait s'être atténuée.

Arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, Harry souffla un bon coup et passa les portes.

Le brouhaha ambiant fini pas s'atténuer au fur et à mesure de son avancée et c'est presque en courant qu'il rejoignit la table de gryffondor sous le regard curieux de dizaine d'élèves.

- 'lut.. salua-t-il faiblement ses camarades de maison.

Personne ne pensa à lui demander quoique ce soit et c'est bien pour ceci qu'Harry se sentit soulagé d'être parmi les siens.

Finissant pas lever la tête et le regard, Harry accrocha au premier coup d'œil un regard mercure et perçant.

Commençant à rougir, et pour ne pas se ridiculiser plus, il mima un bonjour du bout des lèvres et fit un petit signe au serpentard.

Draco acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sec et ses yeux se plissèrent jusqu'a ne former que deux fentes. Il désigna d'un coup de tête la place encore inoccupé à côté du gryffondor.

Etonné et pas sur de comprendre, le gryffondor lui montra la place et vit Draco acquiescer.

Et rien que pour le sourire qu'il vit fleurir sur le visage du gryffondor, il ne regretta jamais sa demande. Dans la seconde, Harry lui donna son accord d'un timide hochement de tête.

Le serpentard sauta alors sur ses pieds en faisant sursauter la moitié de sa table et sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se trouvait dessus, il monta sur le banc puis sur la table pour passer de l'autre coté.

- Dis donc Draco, pas que ça me dérange de voir la trace de tes chaussures à ceux centimètres de mon bol mais….en fait, si !... Tu ne pourrais pas contourner la table comme toute personne normale ?! S'agaça Blaise Zabini.

- Trop long. Se contenta de grogner le serpentard, son regard fixé dans deux émeraudes scintillantes.

- Ben voyons… Maugréa le serpentard, dépité.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, Draco rejoignit Harry a sa table sans se préoccuper des chuchotements des autres élèves à propos de son comportement étrange.

Le sourire de Harry se fit rêveur alors qu'il regardait Malfoy venir et s'asseoir à coté lui. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir la prestance du serpentard… Il savait qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide et énamouré mais depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard son monde ne se résumait plus qu'a Malfoy. Il se sentait léger et heureux.

Plus rien ne comptais à part ce regard fait d'argent et le sourire séducteur de celui qui maintenant faisait naitre une douce chaleur en lui. Et il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce que pouvait penser les autres !

- Il va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement de ce qu'il nous arrive… Commença Draco.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner à l'entente de cette voix basse et rauque. S'il était touché par la proximité du serpentard, il semblerait que la réciproque soit aussi le cas.

- Oui. Souffla-t-il doucement, son regard fixé au jeune homme blond.

- Harry… Hoqueta Draco, il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu… Mon éveil récent à mon héritage et ce qu'il en résulte font que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à… te résister. Et si en plus tu…

Harry se mit à rougir mais son regard se fit déterminer.

- Je… je suis désolé. Ron et Hermione m'ont un peu expliqué mais… je n'y peux rien… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Je me sens si bien à tes côtés et… même si cela me semble encore complètement fou, je… je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé à nouveau. J'ai compris en arrivant ici que depuis que l'on est séparé je me sens…

-…mal. Termina pour lui le vert et argent. Oui, je sais. Ça fait parti de ce dont on doit parler. Ma mère avait essayé de nous mettre en garde hier à l'infirmerie mais je ne pouvais pas écouter à ce moment là… nous avons rendez-vous avec le directeur dans son bureau. Les professeurs Mac Gonagall et Snape et mes parents seront aussi présents. Tes… Granger et Weasley peuvent venir si tu le souhaites…. Pour t'accompagner et te… soutenir si besoin.

Harry fronça les sourcils car le blond semblait anxieux. Il était étrangement sur la réserve.

- Que se passe-t-il, Tu… c'est à cause de moi ?

- Non ! Non, bien sur que non ! Je…. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va juste falloir prendre certaines…dispositions….

- Des dispositions… Répéta inutilement Harry.

- Oui. Ecoute… je sais que cela ca être difficile à comprendre pour toi mais… Je…

- Messieurs… les interrompit Snape. Il est l'heure, le directeur nous attend.

Draco grogna d'impatience d'avoir été interrompu mais se leva pour suivre son directeur de maison.

Harry le suivit des yeux et pris doucement la main que lui tendit le serpentard.

D'un regard, Ron et Hermione prirent sa suite et tous ensembles ils quittèrent la grande salle dans un silence quasi complet.

Harry se dit qu'il se fichait des regards et murmures dont ils étaient l'objet tant que cette main large, chaude et douce ne quitterait pas la sienne.

**oO0Oo**

S'étant laissé distancer par Snape dans les couloirs menant au bureau directorial, ils finirent par croiser Nott entouré de ses amis. Il sortait visiblement de l'infirmerie.

Harry devint pâle. Il ne fallait pas que Draco le voit….sous peine qu'il ne retourne faire un séjour dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh.

Mais s'était sans compter son manque de chance et l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Remarquant son trouble, Draco suivit son regard et tomba sur l'indésirable. Une colère dévastatrice monta en lui et le serpentard fit un mouvement pour se jeter sur Nott et finir le travail commencé la veille.

Grâce à de bons réflexes, Harry réussit à s'interposer en se jetant littéralement contre le torse de Draco.

- Draco arrête ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ne te salis pas les mains pour lui… Le supplia le gryffondor en s'agrippant à sa chemise.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Potter….Commença Théodore, pas totalement remit de sa précédente confrontation avec Draco, et présumant de ses chances quant aux réactions colériques de ce dernier.

Avant de finir sa phrase, Théodore se retrouva donc plaquer avec rage contre un mur, sa gorge comprimée par la main du veela.

- Mr Malfoy ! Intervint rapidement Snape, revenu sur ses pas, avant qu'un drame ne se produise.

Draco inspira profondément pour se calmer et Nott vit quand même avec horreur que les yeux du serpentard étaient déjà moins humains.

- Je te conseille de la fermer… Réussit à articuler Draco dans un grondement sourd. Ne parle plus à Harry, ne t'approche même pas de lui ou sinon…. Je te tuerais. Finit-il dans un murmure meurtrier.

Il relâcha presque immédiatement son ancien camarade de maison qui s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon au pied du mur en tremblant.

Draco continua son chemin comme si de rien était avec un Harry effrayé accroché à sa taille.

A la première porte de salle de classe venue, Draco entraina Harry à sa suite et laissa en plan Ron et Hermione qui les suivaient en silence. Ses deux derniers se regardèrent inquiets mais les laissèrent en paix pour ne pas en rajouter à la fureur du serpentard.

Snape siffla de contrariété et continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur pour le rassurer de l'arrivé du tout nouveau couple de Poudlard.

Dans la salle, Harry s'était éloigné quelque peu de Draco et regarder celui-ci fermer et insonoriser la pièce.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait par les protections, Draco se tourna lentement vers Harry.

- Est ce que ça va ? demanda timidement, et avec une certaine crainte, le gryffondor.

Harry ne ressentait pas de la peur mais de l'inquiétude. Il s'était vraiment inquiété lorsqu'il avait croisé Nott. D'ailleurs il s'étonnait encore de l'avoir croisé avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Revenant au présent, il vit Draco avancé à grandes enjambés vers lui et fut rapidement collé au torse chaud et réconfortant du blond.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Draco, sa voix redevenue velouté et chaleureuse.

Harry gémit de bien être contre lui et se laissa emporter par la plénitude qui lui apportait cette étreinte.

- Oui… j'ai seulement eu peur pour toi. Murmura-t-il pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de ce moment.

Draco ricana quelque peu.

- Toujours à te préoccuper des autres Saint Potter….

- Hummph…. Peut être… concéda Harry.

- Je voulais le tuer. Asséna d'une voix dure Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui aurais fait exactement mais je voulais lui faire mal ….le déchiqueter…..

- Arrête ! Cria Harry contre lui. Je….je ne veux pas savoir…. Pas maintenant ! S'emporta-t-il en enterrant son visage dans le torse de Draco.

- Harry…. Gémit douloureusement le serpentard. Aide-moi…. S'il te plait !

- Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part… Le rassura Harry en déposant de petits baisers dans son cou.

Draco se mit à trembler en sentant les lèvres et le souffle chaud d'Harry sur sa peau.

- Tu ne devrais…pas…Je ne crois être capable de contrôler quoique ce soit maintenant…Grogna le serpentard à contrecœur.

Sans quitter ses bras, Harry se recula et fixa son regard troublé dans celui du veela.

- Draco….embrasse moi. Supplia presque Harry.

Le cœur de Draco menaça d'exploser sous cette demande toute en candeur et sensualité mêlée.

- Je…

- Fais-le. Je t'en prie !j'en ai besoin… j'ai besoin de toi.

Les yeux de Draco prirent une teinte dorée et s'est avec un gémissement d'envie qu'il se jeta sur les lèvres offertes de son gryffondor.

Le baiser fut fougueux et demandeur. Harry se laissa totalement dominer tout en participant activement. Il répondait au serpentard mais le laissait faire de sa bouche tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait l'impression d'être dévoré et… il adorait ça !

C'était un baiser sulfureux et plein de promesses.

Draco l'embrassait avec tellement de fougue et d'amour qu'Harry crut que son cœur n'allait pas le supporter. Le blond devait presque le soutenir tellement les émotions étaient intenses.

Lorsque le baiser se fit plus doux pour finalement s'arrêter, ils restèrent front contre front pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Je t'aime, souffla Draco. Je suis complètement et irrémédiablement dingue de toi Potter. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, pas d'explication logique, pas d'arguments imparables. Je suis juste fou de toi, je t'ai dans la peau… merde Potter ! Je t'appartiens, ne me rejette pas ! Conclut presque hystériquement le Serpentard.

Harry ricana sous le coup de l'émotion et leva un regard brillant vers son veela.

- Je ne te demande pas de répondre ou te me rassurer, je voudrais juste….

- Tais-toi ! Lui intima Harry en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dit rien de plus qui puisse briser ce moment ou atténuer tes paroles ou je t'assomme Draco Malfoy ! Finit Harry dans un sourire.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire et reprit le gryffondor dans ses bras, sa tête niché sur l'épaule du brun.

- Tu es vraiment trop grand maintenant ! Râla gentiment Harry, devant quand même supporté une partie du poids du serpentard.

- Ça ira mieux une fois à l'horizontale. Taquina Draco.

- Pervers !

- Romantique ET pervers ! Et tu ne démens pas…

- Je ne rêve que de ça…j'ai 17 ans !

- Ton excuse est minable Potter. Admets que tu es aussi pervers que moi et c'est tout !

- Si tu qualifies de pervers le fait que je sois amoureux fou d'une véritable bombe sexuelle ambulante, musclée et chaude comme une brioche sortant du four alors, ok, je veux bien être un pervers ! S'amusa Harry.

Draco se redressa brusquement et tenant à bout de bras le gryffondor, fixa ses orbes argentés dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Est ce que tu viens de te déclarer ? Questionna t'il affreusement sérieux.

- Oui… confirma Harry sur de lui comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Et tant pis s'il n'avait que 17 ans….

- Potter, tu te rends bien compte qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de retour en arrière ?

- Parce qu'avant s'était le cas ?

- Effectivement, non. Admit le serpentard, hautain.

- Dans ce cas, est ce que je peux espérer avoir plus qu'un seul baiser ? demanda Harry avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

- Mais certainement… mon amour. Gronda Draco avant de se jeter à nouveau sur les lèvres et le corps de son gryffondor.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec fureur avant d'être interrompu par une voix rageuse…

- Par égard pour ta mère et la sensibilité de tes professeurs, je ne me permettrais pas d'entrer Draco… mais si vous ne sortez pas IMMEDIATEMENT de cette salle de classe tous les deux, mon courroux fera passer les actions de Grindelwald et du Lord Noir pour de la pacotille ! Nous ne sommes pas dédier à vôtre service jeunes gens ! Menaça la douce voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry s'était figé de stupeur en plein baiser et Draco pouffa à la suite de la diatribe de son père.

Il penserait, à l'avenir, à jeter des sorts d'insonorisation un peu plus puissants pour éviter ce genre d'interruption.

- J'ai l'impression que ton père ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup… pas que je m'en sois rendu compte aujourd'hui mais… je ne sais pas… le passé est peut être encore trop présent… S'inquiéta Harry tout d'un coup.

- Ne te mine pas trop. Mon père est surement plus mortifié par mon comportement que par la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Après tout, le sauveur du monde sorcier va devenir son gendre, cela pourrait être pire, non ? Se moqua le blond en dardant Harry d'un regard moqueur.

- Oh ! Merci de me rappeler cet infime détail avec tant délicatesse ! répondit Harry en pinçant fortement le bras de son veela.

Draco ricana et sortit fièrement de la salle sous le regard noir et lourd de reproches de son père.

- Veuillez nous excusez père. Ce moment d'égarement n'arrivera plus. Mentit-il avec aplomb.

Mensonge qui ne convainquit personne bien sur…

_ M'étonnerait… railla Snape.

Draco lui rendit un sourire suffisant et s'éloignant en tenant par la main un Harry qui essaya le plus possible de se faire tout petit sous le regard réprobateur des adultes.

Mais sur le chemin du bureau directorial il réalisa que peu importe à présent ce qu'il se passerait, tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien au côté de Draco Malfoy… Un sourire serein pris place sur ses lèvres et il resserra l'emprise de sa main sur celle de sont désormais petit ami.

N'en déplaise à son père !

_**FIN  
**_

Et voilà !

Un peu guimauve tout ça mais bon …. J'assume ! :P  
En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie, j'espère vous retrouvez très bientôt.

Au revoir !

Vespaline


End file.
